


Emergency Control

by Tarlan



Series: Emergency Colors [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Community: fanfic100, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coldness within Daniel runs deeper than the iciness of Antarctica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Control

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic100 Challenge: Prompt 013. Yellow.

Daniel sidled up to him as he walked along the corridor towards the chair room. "So. What was in the package?"

"As if you couldn't guess," he responded sarcastically but Daniel merely snorted softly, seeming to take great delight in the pathetic actions of a paranoid United Nations that insisted on regular simulations to measure the security of the installation. Why he or one of his fellow scientists had to be the ones to go up to the surface to collect a damn book of completely useless codes was another mystery that Rodney really did not have time to fathom. After all, the US military had a presence here at the Outpost. They could play their own little war games and leave him to focus on the truly important matters like...say...figuring out how the Ancient technology worked so they could build more drones in case another power-hungry, human-hating Goa'uld-Ascended Ancient hybrid overlord came gunning for the planet... again.

"Last week, Kavanagh got _Pride and Prejudice_."

Rodney snorted. So that explained the weird conversation he'd overheard among a group of giggling female scientists in what passed for a cafeteria. He had been wondering why someone called Colin would be parading around half-naked in a wet shirt here in Antarctica without freezing his...nipples off. Hell, he got so cold here sometimes that he thought he was developing chafed nipples from them rubbing against the rough material of his poorly washed t-shirts.

Had no one in the US military ever heard of fabric softener?

Unconsciously, he rubbed his chest, luxuriating in the fleecy orange sweater that had been his constant companion since Russia. This was the only article of clothing that he flat out refused to allow the US military to get its grubby hands on, even if it meant spending time washing it himself once a week. And wasn't that a chore he could well do without.

"So?" Daniel wheedled and Rodney stopped to glare at him, knowing the person sending the books seemed to believe he or she had a sense of humor, choosing the titles to reflect the scientist sent up to collect it.

" _In A Shallow Grave_ ," he said between clenched teeth.

Daniel chuckled aloud because a number of people had threatened to help bury his body if someone would do the honors of shooting him, and Rodney could not help his bad mood evaporating; hearing Daniel laugh was a rarity. Daniel slapped Rodney on the back, leaving his hand there as he steered him towards the chair room, the smile staying on his face until they reached the stasis pod with its occupant standing sentinel. Only then did the smile falter as Daniel's eyes swept the handsome, frozen face of Jack O'Neill.

"Sam has a plan to head out to the Asgard home world to see if she and Teal'c can persuade them to help Jack."

"Aaah! The beautiful Samantha Carter. Is she still pinning for me?"

"Hardly," Daniel murmured but Rodney caught the gentle humor in his eyes.

"Hmmph! When she leaving?"

"Soon...If Weir will clear her and Teal'c for gate travel."

"And you're..?"

"I'm heading back to the SGC tomorrow. Dr. Weir needs my input on...something."

"Weir? Do I know her?"

"Let's just say you and her would be total opposites."

"Opposites attract. Is she blond?"

"Not any more." Rodney frowned and then dismissed Daniel's words as Daniel tried to explain the political situation that had kept SG-1 from reaching the Asgard sooner, and Rodney did not need to be a genius to register the annoyance in his tone. "They're still trying to resolve who should have control of the Antarctic site."

"And in the meantime?"

"In the meantime, you and a handful of scientists from Russia, Britain, France, Canada and Area51 have free rein of the site."

Rodney nodded, recalling how he was woken in the middle of the night in Russia and dragged out only half-clad, believing he was about to face some sort of execution squad due to somebody's incompetence, only to learn of Anubis's attack on Earth. Since his exile to Russia to work on the Naquadah generators, he had made great inroads into providing smaller modified Naquadah generators to power up the F302s as well as larger ones for the Prometheus. However, six F302s stood bereft of power in the hangars close by and they needed Rodney to get those fighters in the air as fast as humanly possible. Those fighters launched a few hours later, joining up with a fleet for a battle against Anubis over the top of this Ancient outpost. Three of them never returned but Rodney had no time to ponder over what had happened for he was whisked on-board a military jet and sent halfway around the world, exchanging one cold place for another. At least he had been wearing his fleece, if not much else at the time.

It became obvious the moment he arrived here that they had needed him to rig up generators to supplement the power used by the crazy orange crystal that O'Neill had brought back from the Taonas outpost on Proclarush. Rodney named it a Zero-Point Module; a ZPM. Being here had also given him a chance to begin studying the ZPM... at least, to study the dead one that O'Neill had replaced for no one would allow him to mess with the live one.

Daniel lifted a hand to brush it across the surface of force field holding O'Neill in stasis.

"He'd say I had a yellow streak straight down my spine if he'd known the truth."

Rodney made another noncommittal sound, well aware that Daniel had allowed him to see what even his team members on SG-1 had not seen; his love for Jack O'Neill that went beyond mere platonic friendship. Rodney supposed that part of Daniel's problem was the ridiculous DADT regulations that shackled the US military where more forward-thinking countries had abandoned such derisive policies.

"Did he...?" Rodney waved a hand, hoping Daniel would understand without him having to spell it out.

"I think so but it was...difficult."

"Hmm. US military regulations."

Daniel turned to Rodney with a wistful smile. "It was a little more complicated even than that." He didn't elaborate any further and Rodney did not ask.

"Oh." Rodney acted like he understood but, truth be told, he didn't understand why two men loving each other should be so complicated in this modern age but then, he was Canadian and had enjoyed a varied sex life without fear of reprisals.

Daniel took a step back and, with a squeeze on Rodney's arm, had them moving again. Moments later, all thoughts of O'Neill and Daniel's illicit homosexual love were forgotten as they worked through the Ancient equivalent of a user manual, scripted on the walls and floor of the chair room.

***

Daniel finished packing his bag, taking just the essentials with him because he planned on coming back here as quickly as possible, not wanting to leave Jack alone for too long. At least he could trust one person to watch out for Jack, and that was Rodney. The man might be arrogant and a little petty on occasion but he had a good heart beneath that abrasive exterior, and he cared about others even if his actions and words implied the opposite. He knew how to keep secrets too, as long as you made it clear that he wasn't to talk about what he knew on a particular subject, except with certain people.

Admittedly, the social graces seemed to have bypassed Rodney at an early age but Daniel considered that a small price to pay for the man's genius and friendship, especially as Rodney had already saved Jack's life once before. He had used his quick mind to help Sam write code to override protocols on the X-302, giving Jack time to eject before the X-302 entered an unstable wormhole to take the Stargate as far from Earth as possible before it exploded.

With all his packing done, Daniel lay back on his bed and thought about the past few weeks and the last words Jack spoke, translated as _goodbye_ , as if he had never expected to see them again in his lifetime. With Sam present, Daniel could not even reach out to touch him one last time, or tear off that yellow streak down his back by telling Jack how much he loved him. All he could do was be supportive of Sam, afraid to release control of his own emotions because he knew she loved him too.

Loneliness pressed down on Daniel, the cold of the room seeping into his very bones as he lay staring up at the ornate ceiling, wondering at how empty his life would be without Jack. Even when ascended, he could not stay away from the man, eventually choosing Jack over enlightenment, over ascension, and asking to return. He had not anticipated losing all his memories, even of Jack, but the important ones had returned eventually, the ones that revealed the true depth of his love; a love he could not reveal to the one person he loved beyond all measure.

Suddenly, he didn't want to be alone any longer; his control snapping. He wanted arms around him, holding him. He wanted to feel the warmth of another human being against his skin, and Daniel could think of only one person who might give him what he needed without pressure, and without a need for a commitment that Daniel could not give even if he could afford it.

Foregoing shoes, fleece and even pants, he moved swiftly through the corridor to the room five doors away from his and palmed the lock before he had a chance to change his mind. The light from the corridor spilled into the room and highlighted the bleary-eyed figure rising up onto one elbow. Daniel shut the door behind him, plunging the room back into darkness before raising the lights a quarter.

"Daniel? What..?"

Two strides and Daniel was beside the bed, leaning over Rodney and pressing him back down against the mattress as he wrapped the fingers of one hand around the back of Rodney's head, taking Rodney's wide mouth in a firm and needy kiss. Rodney struggled for but a moment before tense muscles relaxed in acceptance. His hands reached up to gather Daniel closer, his lips parting beneath Daniel's insistent kiss and letting Daniel slide inside, claiming him passionately. Daniel shoved aside the covers separating them and slipped into the sleep-warmed bed, never once breaking the kiss as Rodney moaned in soft appreciation. His hands found the edges of Rodney's t-shirt, pushing beneath the cotton to slide over warm flesh and a tightening nipple, feeling the ripple of muscle as Rodney reciprocated. He felt fingers dragging at his boxers, drawing the material free of his erection, and then a glorious, large hand wrapped around his straining flesh, thumb skimming the sensitive head, smearing precome to smooth the friction as Rodney jacked him slowly.

Daniel reached between them, shoving unwanted material aside until Rodney's cock was hot and firm in his hand, the silken flesh gliding through his closed fist. He could feel the tremors racing through Rodney, could feel the increasing beat of his heart, pulse rapid as his mouth opened wider in a gasp as he came, hot semen coating Daniel's fingers, splattering between their half-clothed bodies. Rodney was babbling; his mind completely lost to the moment with all control handed over to Daniel.

Daniel wanted it; needed it. He needed Rodney and quickly flipped the boneless man onto his stomach, dragging off his boxers completely and raising his hips with the pillow. Fingers coated with spilled semen breached the relaxed body easily but Daniel knew even as he lined up his cock moments later and pressed forward, that he had not prepared either of them enough. He just hoped Rodney could forgive him as he sank into the heat and tightness of Rodney's spent body.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I need...I need..."

He almost cried when Rodney relaxed beneath him, head buried in his arms and legs parting wider, letting Daniel take all that he needed. He couldn't last, crying out as the intensity of his pain and pleasure washed over him, fueled by too many sleepless nights and too many missions gone sour, reliving every time he thought he had lost Jack. He collapsed across Rodney's broad back, passion spent and too weary to even pull out of the tight sheath of Rodney's body until Rodney moved beneath him, rolling onto his back. Part of him expected Rodney to kick him out of the bed and he tensed only to feel strong arms wrap around him, pulling him close. His head was pressed down onto Rodney's shoulder, legs tangling with Rodney's. Daniel gave a soft laugh edged with hysteria as he felt the roughness of their socks but who in their right mind would sleep without socks in this cold place?

His erratic breathing slowed until it matched the beat of Rodney's heart; the silence stretching between them with a comfort he had not ever expected from Rodney. Minutes passed slowly, leaving him dozing in a good place with Rodney's presence warming the cold spaces within him, both physically and mentally.

"You babble in Ancient when you come," Rodney stated softly.

Daniel raised his head in curiosity, only to have Rodney's gentle hand push it back down. "Must be the company I've been keeping of late. Usually it's Babylonian"

Rodney gave a soft derisive snort. He shifted a little, his mouth dipping on the side Daniel could see. "I know this doesn't mean--"

Daniel raised two fingers and placed them over Rodney's lips. "It meant...means a lot to me."

The silence lengthened again and Daniel knew the moment Rodney slipped into sleep, and he followed him down into the darkness, feeling warmer and safer than he had felt in too many years.

***

Rodney thought Daniel would be gone by the time he awoke and was surprised to find the man still wrapped around him when he opened his eyes. He moved carefully, not wanting to disturb Daniel but desperately needing to free his numbed arm. Then he began to notice the tightness of his skin over his belly where his semen had splattered. A slight shift had him hissing as he recalled the way Daniel had taken him almost dry with just his own release to ease the passage into his body. Now he could feel the soreness of penetration and the stickiness between his ass cheeks from Daniel's release.

Slight movement brought his attention back to the man lying with one heavy arm across Rodney's waist, only to find blue eyes staring into his. Daniel spoke softly.

"You okay?"

"A little sore...and itchy."

Daniel pushed up. "Wait here." He padded off towards the small bathroom and returned with a washcloth. Rodney laid back and watched as Daniel cleaned him carefully and meticulously, feeling a little embarrassed as his cock reacted to the tender ministrations with its normal morning glory. He gasped as Daniel leaned over and gently licked his erection, drawing the head into his mouth as he traced the washcloth over Rodney's balls. Rodney tightened his fingers in Daniel's hair, resisting the urge to push Daniel's head down to take in more of his length. He could feel the pressure building, the warmth radiating outwards from his groin to his belly and thighs. His fingers scrabbled in Daniel's hair when he realized he was close, too close, but Daniel sucked harder, his hand now wrapped around the base of Rodney's cock.

Rodney could hear someone talking incoherently, could hear someone wailing as his senses overloaded and he spilled himself into the greedy mouth wrapped around him. He fell back exhausted, forearm hiding his eyes, still gasping as Daniel crawled up his body. Daniel pushed his arm aside and kissed him fiercely and yet with so much tenderness before whispering, "Thank you."

By the time Rodney recovered sufficiently, Daniel was slipping out of the door to gather up his belongings and wait for the McMurdo helicopter.

Rodney wouldn't see him again for many months, but he kept his self-made promise to watch over Jack O'Neill.

THE END


End file.
